Ivalice
Ivalice, a world in the Final Fantasy universe, contains an almost seamless blend of magic and technology, and is a new world in the Multiverse. Background Eons ago, powerful beings known as Occuria ruled Ivalice like gods, their rule over all living things absolute. They created Espers to do their bidding, but they rebelled and were sealed away. Eventually, a member of the winged race called aegyl, Feolthanos, rebelled against the Occuria as well, and when he sealed himself and his people away, so too did the Occuria. After the Occuria sealed themselves away, an era of chaos came, and passed only at the rise of Raithwall, who received the favor of the Occuria and three pieces of deifacted Nethicite, essentially magical nukes. Using the power he received, he dominated a vast amount of land, ranging from Ordalia to Valendia. He passed two shards of Nethicite onto the ruling families of Dalmasca and Nabradia, and kept one for himself until he died. Two of the kingdoms selfishly expanded, consuming their neighbors along the way. These kingdoms, Archadia and Rozzaria, would meet in the middle of the effective world, almost literally right on top of Dalmasca and Nabradia. Archadia rolled right over Nabradia, stealing its Nethicite, and then conquered Dalmasca, getting its Nethicite after an unusual struggle with a band of sky pirates. Eventually, a resistance rose up in Dalmasca, and Archadia attempted to flatten it once and for all. With a massive airship leading the way, all hope seemed lost. The sky pirates who had previously possessed Dalmasca's Nethicite, though, landed on the ship and took out the leader of Archadia, ending the war once and for all. Multiverse Timeline Nothing notable yet. Regions Ordalia The western continent. A peninsula on the northeastern part of the continent connects it to the others, containing the Kingdom of Dalmasca. The continent mostly consists of vast stretches of plains, home to the Rozarrian Empire. Home to a massive army, Rozarria is a military state ruled by an emperor, and they have near total control of Ordalia. Bhujerba The Skycity of Bhujerba floats above the Naldoan Sea, between Valendia and Kerwon. Its main export is magicite, mined within its crust, as is common with such floating landmasses. Bhujerba is the largest skycity, and controls most of the others. Though typically remaining neutral, the city is officially allied with Archadia. However, they are actually part of the Resistance, aiming to take down the Archadian Empire. Valendia The northeastern continent. The landscape is rather hilly, dotted with various towns and villages, and the weather mild. Valendia is ruled by the Archadian Empire, and the population is almost entirely hume. The empire is especially renowned for its military, fearsome on ground, air, and sea, though the latter has been neglected ever since the invention of the airship. Kerwon The southern continent. Mostly covered by forests, no one group has claim over the continent, though both Rozarria and Archadia are encroaching. The western reaches contain the garif, while the woods to the north contain the viera, and humes populate the highlands to the east. Dalmasca The Kingdom of Dalmasca rests on the peninsula of Ordalia. The entire kingdom is mostly desert. Being situated between the three main continents, Dalmasca is a prosperous trading center. The main city is known as the Royal City of Rabanastre, which sprawls around a central marketplace. The palace is in the north, though is generally inaccessible to the public. Beneath the city is a network of tunnels known as Lowtown, where the poorfolk live. Inhabitants Humes: Humes, for all intents and purposes, are normal humans Viera: Mist sensitive, magic using bunny-girls. While they do seem to be an all-female race, males of this race actually do exist. Moogles: Small, white and furry, these creatures are wonderful engineers that often times end their sentences with 'kupo' Bangaa:'''Large lizard-like people that tend to talk with a hiss. Typically very powerful physically, although some are known to use magic. '''Seeq:Enormously portly pig-like beings that have an appetite to fit their frame. Don't be fooled by their joviality, however-they have a deeply ingrained warrior culture akin to that of the Scots. Gria: A small bodied dragon-like race from the region of Jylland. They are capable of limited flight. Aegyl: '''A race that appearance-wise look like Humes with eagle wings, they are capable of flight. However, the enormous strain this places on their bodies limits their lifespan to about forty years. They are only found in Lemures. '''Sky Pirates: While not actually pirates, 'Sky Pirate' is the term used to identify anyone who roams around in an airship living freely. Bestiary Sky Pirates: While not all 'Sky Pirates' of them are brigands, plenty are. Cactoids: Cactus like creatures that have been noted to be mean-spirited and mischievous. Rarely, they bloom a scarlet blossom that is considered a sign of good fortune. The needles are worth a pittance. Sproutlings are called Cactites. Elementals and Entites: While they seem to be incredibly similar they are different in origin. Elementals are manifestations of nature. While Entites too are linked to nature, they were created as punishment for man's sins by this world's gods, each of them being created when they saw a major sin crop up. While normally docile, if they sense magic used around them, they'll attack. Rabbits: The Happy Bunny, Giza Rabbit, and Ozmone Hare. These creature aren't aggressive, and might even heal you if they see you hurt. Still, if you do choose to attack them, they tend to attempt to fly, possibly alerting other monsters to your presence. Mantis: A family of monsters, such as the Killer Mantis. They are large insects with scythe-like forelimbs. While they are aggressive, some species also display caution. Cockatrice: Large, rotund, lazy birds that primarily subsist on vermin, they still can be fought. That being said, they seem to have a language that can be understood, and are frequently heard. Malboro: These strange creatures exist in more than one world in the Cerberus Cluster. In Ivalice, these creatures are carnivorous plants that cannot even photosynthesise. They possess brownish-green skin and tentacles. If they become old enough, they will have absorbed enough Mist to transform into fearsome Great Malboros. Like the specimens in other worlds, they possess the infamous 'Bad Breath' attack, which can inflict multiple status afflictions. Mandragora: ''' While these small, plant-like beasts look harmless, perhaps even a bit cute, their screech is dangerous, and chemicals are often used to prevent them from cropping up, though their vine-like mask keeps them from being harmed by all but the strongest of them. Troublingly, they have a high rate of reproduction. There are several variations, often resembling various types of edible vegetables. '''Flan: '''An asexual, amorphous creature, they reproduce by absorbing their prey until they have enough mass to split apart. There are many variations of them, such as slime. '''Tyrant: Beasts such as wild Saurians and Archeosaur, these creatures resemble Tyranasaurous Rex. As one would expect anything resembling a T-Rex to act like, they aren't very smart, prefering to grab their targets with their huge mouths, rend them with their teeth, and swallow them. Bombs: Despite their malevolent smile, these creatures were created as weapons of war to be used against mages, and are thus docile until magic is used nearby. As their name suggests, they explode spectacularly, although they are also capable of using magic. As they absorb fire attacks, water is strong against them, though the Purobolos absorb darkness and are weak to holy attacks instead. Notable Persons There are various Guilds within Ivalice. Two have been of note so far-the prosperous Inventor's Guild which has shared more than a few of their breakthroughs with the city for nothing more than the cost of materials, which is surprisingly headed by the Mindflayer Malinhoon. Even though people have been initially suspicious of the Mindflayer, morale is at an all-time high in the Inventor's Guild, and he's been known to be quite the philanthropist. The other guild is Mentallis, a guild of Mages who are devoted to studying everything magical about their world, the Multiverse, and other worlds as well. They are not above hiring themselves out however, and their mages are often found adding needed support to adventuring parties throughout the Multiverse. See also * Link External links Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Cerberus Cluster Category:Middle Ring